


A Kiss and a Lie

by CaseyMarie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Himiko kisses Saihara and feels nothing.Himiko talks with Chabashira and feels everything.





	A Kiss and a Lie

"Nyeh... Saihara," Himiko greeted, tugging on his sleeve softly. "My tracking spell worked..."

"Ah, hey, Yumeno. Chabashira’s been looking for you all morning," Saihara said, smiling softly. It was a nice smile.

"I know," she said, tugging slightly harder. "I need your help... and Chabashira isn't allowed to know."

"Alright..?" he agreed.

"A secret," Himiko said insistently. "Um... I need..."

This was embarrassing… maybe she could just back out now and cast a forgetfulness spell on Saihara. No one would ever know.

“Are you okay?” he asked, leaning down to be closer to eye-level.

His face was so close, yet she felt no butterflies, nothing. If Chabashira could see them she’d probably accuse him of sexual harassment… Before either of them could step away, she pressed her lips to his.

Immediately he flinched back, spluttering out his confusion. “Wha- Yumeno? What was-?”

“Hmm, Saihara’s got no magic energy at all… what a useless familiar…” Himiko mused, already turning away as her cheeks flushed red. Kissing him was so embarrassing, but… that’s all it was.

“Is that how you test for magic power..?” he asked weakly, still sounding confused.

She was too embarrassed to attempt using that forgetfulness spell now. Instead she took a long breath and scurried away, answering none of his questions. Maybe she just didn’t like Saihara, there were plenty of other boys, even if she didn’t know how much she wanted to kiss them. She couldn’t kiss Ouma. That would be weird and he was annoying. Momota was really loud and bothersome. Kiibo was a robot. Shinguuji had that mask… Maybe she could convince Gokuhara that it was for a gentlemanly cause..? But he’d probably accidentally tell everyone and trying to explain things sounded really annoying.

Plus she didn’t want to explain _it_.

That strange feeling that didn’t happen when Saihara got so close to her. Chabashira flutters around her, peering at her face and asks if she’s feeling alright, if any of the menaces have been disrespecting her, if she’s worried about the killing game.

_Yes, no, no, leave me alone._

~~_No, yes, yes, please stay._ ~~

“Yoo hoo~! Yumeno, how is Atua treating you on this lovely day?” Yonaga called, waving away the thoughts Himiko had been lost in with the wave of her arm.

“Good… all this patrolling is tiring,” Himiko complained, perking up slightly when Yonaga walked closer. “...Can you be in love with Atua?”

“Nyahaha, don’t tell me little Yumeno has fallen for her wonderfully handsome god? Don’t you know that it’s bad luck for mortals to love their gods like that? But it’s alright in Atua’s case! He will love you in return with all the love you give Him.” She reached for a hug to which Himiko quickly leaned in, concentrating on the soothing stroking on her back. “Do you feel that? It’s all the love Atua has for you. He will watch over you in all your times of trouble and sadness,” Yonaga reassured, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

“Nyeh… thank you Atua,” Himiko murmured. That's right... The mortal boys at this school would never compare to Atua. She couldn’t expect to feel something for them when there was a handsome god watching over her. “Can we pray to Him now as well?”

“Of course! Atua will always accept your prayers, no matter what time you give them!” Yonaga leaned back, still holding Himiko closely.

~~And when she smiled, Himiko’s heart skipped a beat.~~

* * *

“Yumeno! Yumeno, over here!” Chabashira called, waving her arms above her head and jumping wildly on the spot as if she needed to bring even more attention to herself. Just watching her was so tiring…

“Nyeh, you’re so loud...” Himiko whined.

“I was hoping you’d come along! Hey.” She lowered her voice, looking around the area. Himiko frowned, no one else was around, what was she doing? “Are you sure you still  want to be in the student council..? It could be, um, easier? For you. You could rest more.”

She looked nervous, anticipating Himiko’s answer with a serious expression. Himiko frowned, crossing her arms. “I’m not quitting the student council. Atua wants me to stay.”

“Ah, Atua, right. But can’t you support Atua without being in the student council?” Chabashira asked.

“If you wanna leave the student council then tell Yonaga,” Himiko said, turning to wander off. “This is annoying…”

“Ah, no! Yumeno, please stay, I wanted to hang out with you!” Chabashira pleaded, catching up quickly because of her long legs. She had nice legs.

Himiko ripped her eyes away and frowned. “Go away… you’re too loud.”

“I can be quieter if you want,” she said, not much quieter at all.

“We have student council duties to do,” Himiko said.

“We can do them together! Because we’re friends, right?” Chabashira asked.

Himiko frowned, staring at her feet. Yes, screamed her heart. “No,” she said. “It’s a big school… it’s faster to split up.”

Chabashira’s smile slipped slightly and Himiko's chest hurt in a way that she couldn't explain knowing that she'd caused it. “Next time then. I’ll see you later!”

She ran in the other direction, a determined look on her face. Himiko watched her go, the butterflies in her stomach still fluttering. Himiko liked… Atua. Liking a girl would be weird. Liking Chabashira would definitely be weird.

It was easier to push her away. Less annoying if Himiko pretended they couldn’t even call themselves friends.

* * *

Himiko’s hands shook. Her body shook. Her voice shook.

She stared at Chabashira’s body curled up on the ground in front of her. She stared at the blood slowly flowing towards her, staining the salt circle that left salt stuck to her tights. She stared at the cage that she'd pushed off of her dead friend, the cage she should’ve been under, the cage she should’ve died under instead.

There were no butterflies in her stomach now. Only a violent sickness that threatened to overflow. If she cried enough, could she disappear in her tears and hide from the world in her own bubble of pain?

Maybe Himiko did like girls. Maybe she liked Chabashira.

But right now all she liked was the thought that maybe this could all end soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, what is the title or the summary h o n e s t l y
> 
> I don't really like Himiko too much, especially her attitude towards Tenko, but she did get a little better after the third trial. I wanted to write this as a kind of excuse??? for her attitude. I wanna write something nicer for these two later because I do think they're cute.


End file.
